


Happy Birthday

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey there I am sorry if I am bothering you but today was my birthday and it didn’t quite end the way I wanted it to, I got sick. But I was hoping that you could maybe write a Castiel fic for me? Birthday related with smut would be lovely. Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

Warnings: smut, unprotected sex

Fic:

You shut the door to your room and drop your bag to the floor. A groan escapes your lips as you plop down onto your bed. The springs creak in protest, echoing how your body feels. Today’s hunt had been long and hard and it had taken its toll on you.

Patiently, you wait for Cas to finish up healing the boys before he comes to heal you. The flutter of wings announces his arrival and you turn to face him, a groan escaping your lips at the movement. Cas rushes to your side and takes your hand. “What happened to you?” Cas asks, concern invading his voice.

“Not my best hunt,” you say with a bitter laugh, “Just my luck that I’d get all banged up on my birthday.”

“Your birthday?” Cas asks, “Why did you not tell anyone?”

“Didn’t seem important,” you respond, shrugging your shoulders.

“Of course it’s important,” Cas says, “For angels, it’s not a ‘big deal’ as you would put it; but for humans with such short lives, it’s a special day.”

“Thanks for making me feel old, Castiel,” you say jokingly.

“I apologize, that was not what I intended,” Cas responds. He drops his gaze and turns his attention to healing you. Cas’ hands trail along your body, healing you as he goes.

“It’s ok Cas, I was only kidding,” you tell him. The pain leaves your body as your wounds heal. You roll your shoulders and stretch your body experimentally, everything feeling right again. Cas takes your hand again and looks back up at you cautiously.

“Happy birthday Y/N,” he says sheepishly.

“Thanks Cas,” you respond.

“I wish I had a gift to give you,” he says almost to himself.

“Don’t worry about it Cas, it’s -” you’re about to tell him it’s fine when he presses his lips against yours. You’d fantasized about this moment time and time again, but you never imagined anything would actually happen between you and the angel. Cas pulls away from you, his blue eyes examining the look of shock that was plastered across your face.

“Cas,” you whisper. You take his face between your hands and crash your lips against his. His arms slip around your waist and he pulls you into his lap. “You’re not just doing this because you feel bad for me are you?” you ask, pulling away from him.

“No,” Cas responds, “I’ve wanted this for some time.“ You smile at him. The angel you wanted wanted you too. Cas pulls you in and presses his lips to yours again, slow and gentle. His tongue swipes along your lower lip and you easily grant him entrance.

Cas shifts, laying you on the bed and settling himself above you. His tongue maps out your mouth, more demanding than before. Cas’ hands move to unbutton your shirt. His lips trail down your neck and kiss each patch of newly exposed skin as he opens your shirt. He leaves kisses down your abdomen, his tongue dipping into your navel before he reaches the waistband of your pants. Cas’ fingers move to the button of your pants and undoes them. He pulls them down and you lift your hips to make it easier for him. Cas pulls them from your body and tosses them to the side. He presses a kiss to your cloth covered clit and your hips buck off the bed before he hooks his fingers in the waistband of your panties. Cas drags his fingers along your skin as he pulls your panties from you.

His eyes flick up and he watches you through his lashes as he sucks your clit between his teeth. You moan as you reach down and thread your fingers through his hair. Cas smiles against your skin. He uses one hand to hold your hip down against the bed while he slides two fingers of his other hand through your damp folds. You groan as he dips his fingers into your entrance and pulls them out quickly. “Cas, please,” you beg.

“Anything you want,” Cas mumbles against your skin, “It is your birthday.” Cas licks a stripe up your slit with the flat of his tongue before he sucks your clit back into his mouth. He slips two fingers into you, scissoring and curling them within you. Your hands turn to fists in his hair, pulling him closer to you.

Cas’ lips leave your clit and begin leaving kisses back up your body. His fingers continue pumping in and out of you, his thumb rubbing circles around your clit. Cas pulls one of your breasts free from its confines and sucks the nipple between his lips. He pulls your other breast from your bra and kneads it in his hand.

The knot in your stomach tightens as his lips move up to meet your own. You moan into his mouth and he swallows the sound. Cas adds a third finger beside the other two and curls all three against that spot inside you. Your back arches up from the bed and you moan as the knot in your stomach breaks. Your walls clamp down around his fingers and a moan escapes your lips.

Cas props himself up on one elbow as he pulls his fingers from you. He looks down at you hungrily, pupils wide. You pull Cas down towards you, crashing your lips against his. He pulls away from you and starts removing his clothes. You pull the shirt from your arms and unhook your bra before throwing them to the side. Your eyes rake over Cas as he hurriedly pulls the clothes from his body. He unbuttons his shirt and pulls it from his shoulders, revealing his bare chest to you before his hands move down to his pants. The visible bulge there causes you to groan. Cas quickly undoes his pants and pulls them down, dropping them to the floor. His boxers follow, letting his hard cock spring free.

His hand presses against your chest, pushing you back against the bed. He uses his knees to push your legs apart as he settles above you. Cas rests his forearms on either side of your head and leans down to kiss you. He rocks his hips against you, sliding his length between your folds and slicking himself in your juices. His tip presses against your clit with each roll of his hips. Your arms wrap around to his back and you drag your fingertips along his skin.

You lift your hips, silently telling him you want him inside you. Cas gets the hint and he lines himself up with your entrance. He pushes into you slowly, letting you feel every sensation as he fills you inch by inch. Cas wraps his hands in your hair and his tongue slips into your mouth as he begins rolling his hips. You wrap your legs around his back and pull him down, encouraging him to thrust faster and harder.

Cas picks up his pace, each thrust pushing him deep inside you. His lips break from yours and he nestles his face in the crook of your neck. He sucks and nips at the skin lightly. One of Cas’ hands untangles from your hair and he reaches behind him to take hold of one of your hands. His fingers intertwine with yours and he pushes your hand back against the bed beside your head.

The only sounds that fill the room are the moans and groans that escape yours and Cas’ lips combined with the creak of the bed and the slap of skin on skin. "Castiel,” you whisper. His thrusts become faster and harder at the sound of his name.

“Y/N,” he groans back. His thrusts falter and become erratic. The knot in your stomach tightens. You squeeze Cas’ hand and the fingers of your free hand leave light red trails down his back as you drag your fingernails along his skin. One particularly sharp thrust sends you over the edge. The knot in your stomach snaps and your back arches off the bed once again as your walls clench down around him.

“Castiel!” you cry out. His cock pulses, spilling his seed deep inside you. Cas groans your name as he stills above you. He kisses your neck before he pulls out of you and shifts to look down on you with his beautiful blue eyes.

“Was that an acceptable birthday present?” Cas asks. You laugh as you reach up to caress his face.

“Yes, Cas,” you respond, “It was the best birthday present I’ve ever gotten. Thank you.” Cas smiles at you before he presses his lips to yours again.

Slowly, he rolls to your side and pulls the covers up over you before he wraps his arms around you and pulls you close. He turns you so that you lay on your side, his front pressed snugly against your back. “Happy birthday,” Cas whispers in your ear.

“Thank you for making it better,” you respond. 

“You act as if it’s over,” Cas says, “There are still a few hours of the day left, and I’m not done with you yet.” A smile crosses your lips as Cas leaves kisses down your neck, just beginning to fulfill his promise.


End file.
